Good Girls Go to Heaven
by Auslly Shipper 15
Summary: NO DEATHS IN THE STORY! What makes a good girl go bad? Well one option is that she moves school, at least that what happened with Allyson Raven Dawson. But then she meets him. Austin Monica Moon, the total opposite of her bad girl persona. He's more like her former good girl self. What happens then?
1. Chapter 1

**So new story since I couldn't figure out a way to continue "Just Friends." I will get back to it eventually though.**

I was always the good girl back in New Jersey, but I decided somewhere between there and Miami that it was time for a change. Why I thought that was the best time to do so will probably remain unknown, but it just seemed best, no one knew me or the person I used to be, and they never would if I have anything to do with it.

The first thing I did in Miami was that I bought a whole new wardrobe which mainly included leather, boots, and black. I then dyed my hair a bright red that still looked natural. When I got home I threw away all of my old, geeky clothes and replaced them with my new outfits. I was going to be a bad girl even if it killed me.

The first thing in the morning I drove to school in my truck and picked up my schedule. Honors and AP everything, senior year was going to suck ass.

It's October, the middle of the semester, everyone knows everybody else, and I know no one. "Class we have a new student. Her name is-"

"Raven," I cut her off before she gets to say my name. My old name. My geeky, old name that no one will find out.

"Raven," She states simply, taking the sheet and signing her name stating that I was in her class for the day. I take it back and take a seat at the back of the class, as close to the other door as I can. The two people across from me clearly don't like each other. The girl is a short looking Latina, and the boy is a tall red head.

"Dez, shut your mouth!" The girl whisper screams at the boy, Dez.

"Why don't you make me, Trish?" He retorts back to the Latina, Trish. This is gonna be a long semester if this is gonna be happening throughout it. Just because I'm a 'bad girl' doesn't mean I wanna fail this class. It's required to graduate.

When class is over, I gather up my books and head to my next class, no one bothering to help me. That would was unheard of in my school up in New Jersey. By lunch time, I'm starving and I'm one of the first people in the cafeteria. I go through the line and instantly regret it since I'm pretty sure I saw it, what ever it is, move. I sit down at one of tables and just stare at it, the gray, moving lump. "Would you like a part of my sandwich?" A voice says from behind me.

I turn to face the sound and see a tall, blonde male standing behind me. "What?"

"Would you like part of the sandwich?" He says again holding out half of the sandwich in his hand.

"Um, no thank you." He raises his eyebrow. "Thanks anyway."

"No problem. My name is Austin, by the way."

"Ally. Nice to meet you." He then turns and walks away back to a few tables away where Trish and Dez are sitting, apparently arguing; I have a feeling this happens more often than not. That's when I realize that I said my real name and not my new name. Less than a day into it, and I've already messed up. Way to go, Ally! I pull open my phone and open a new message to my best friend back in New Jersey.

_Operation bad-ass is a bust._

I catch a glimpse of Austin, staring at me, but he quickly adverts his eyes; I can tell that he knows that he got caught.

_How?_ Vanessa replies just before I go to throw away this junk on my tray.

_I already told someone my real name and not my fake one! FML_

I put my phone in my pocket and throw the junk away before returning back to my seat.

_Sorry, girl, but I don't swing that way ;) What is your fake name, BTW?_

_Raven. I got to go._

I realize now how bad my name choice is, it doesn't sound that bad ass or unique.

_Bye, girl. Have a good day. Call me ASAP!_

I sigh and place my phone in my pocket. "I wouldn't suggest using your phone during lunch, Ally." I feel myself jump a little as he sits down. Austin.

"Jesus!"

"Sorry," he smiles apologetically. "Anyways, the administrators are cell phone Nazis." I chuckle slightly. "You think I'm joking?" I nod slightly. "I'm not." He's attractive, I have to admit. Hazel eyes are my favorite eye color. Blonde hair that is slightly too long but isn't at the same time. Straight nose. Straight teeth, most likely due to braces. "What's your next class?" I slip the schedule out of my purse and hand it to him. "Honors, Honors, lunch, AP, Honors. Well aren't we a Miss Smarty Pants? It's cool I'm in AP everything." I seriously doubt it, but he seems to realize that and he hands me his phone with a picture of his schedule on it. We have the next two classes together.

"Cool."

"Yeah. So my friends over there," he points to Dez and Trish, "say your name isn't Ally, but Raven."

"I go by Raven."

"You didn't use to?"

"Can you tell?" He nods. "How?"

"When I moved here I went by Zac, and then I messed up. But if you want me to call you Raven or Ally I'm cool with it."

"I'm fine with either, just not in class. I'm determined to be a bad-ass."

He raises his eyebrows but doesn't press the manner. "Okay. I'll see you in class." Which would be where? I ask myself, about to pull out the map I've refused to use all day. "It's three doors down." He answers as my hand starts to unzip the purse. He seems to have figured me out in ten minutes or however long we've talked. I know I'm screwed. "Oh, and hey, Ally, I don't think you're a bad ass, yet."

Then he leaves for good, and he doesn't bother me the rest of the day either, not even when I say my name is Raven Dawson, the new student. A title I'll probably have the rest of the school year. The disadvantage of coming in half way throught the first semester of senior year.

**So what do you think? Five reviews until the next chapter. **

**xoxo Maddie**


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but my computer, I'm pretty sure, has its period every time I decide to write a new chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy

Previously:

"I'm fine with either, just not in class. I'm determined to be a bad-ass."

He raises his eyebrows but doesn't press the manner. "Okay. I'll see you in class." Which would be where? I ask myself, about to pull out the map I've refused to use all day. "It's three doors down." He answers as my hand starts to unzip the purse. He seems to have figured me out in ten minutes or however long we've talked. I know I'm screwed. "Oh, and hey, Ally, I don't think you're a bad ass, yet."

Then he leaves for good, and he doesn't bother me the rest of the day either, not even when I say my name is Raven Dawson, the new student. A title I'll probably have the rest of the school year. The disadvantage of coming in half way through the first semester of senior year.

I walk towards my truck at the end of the day and go to start it, making sure to grab my books that I'll need for the night. I pull my phone out of my pocket as I slam the truck's passenger door and press Vanessa's speed dial number on my phone. "Hey, darling, how was the first day?" She asks after she answers halfway through the third and final ring.

"Long," I reply, rolling my eyes and popping the door open to the truck.

"Hey! At least you got a hot guy to talk to you!" She says. I can almost see her waving her hand nonchalantly.

I roll my eyes again and sigh, "Now, Van, how do you know that he's so hot if you haven't even seen him! Don't you have a boyfriend anyways?"

She giggles from the other end, "He can look and so can I, dammit!"

"Language!"

"Like you watch yours, Alls." She has a point; I'm not known for having the cleanest mouth on the planet.

"Whatever. I got to go; I'll call you later. Bye, babes!"

"Bye, hot stuff." I chuckle and hit the end button on the screen of my smart phone. I jam my keys into the ignition and turn the keys. Nothing. I try again. Nothing. I try for the third time, this time getting something, but it quickly turns off. "Shit!" I mummer under my breath. I pull the keys out of the ignition and get out of the car. I check my phone. 3 percent. I hate my life.

I lift the hood, looking around. Yeah, I really need to know what parts are what because I have no clue between the engine and the cooler thing. "Need a boost?" A voice says from behind me. I sigh before closing the hood, then turning to face him. Austin. How is always here when I'd rather not see him?

"No." He raises his eyebrows. "Really. I know what I'm doing. My dad was car dealer and my uncle is a mechanic."

"Oh really?"

"Really." Yeah, I'm not even convincing myself. Obviously my bad-ass self needs to learn how to lie better. Granted that wouldn't be hard. He places a hand on my shoulder and moves me a little to the right, and then he pops the hood.

"Okay then. What is that?" He says pointing a random piece of metal, that I'm sure anyone would – and should – know, but let's face it I'm not a normal person.

"The carburetor?" I say the first thing I think of. He shakes his head. "Yes it is!"

"No it's not."

"Then what is it?"

"The engine." Of course it is, that's what I get for telling a lie. "You still need that boost?" I sigh, knowing that I will need one because my battery is completely gone. I knew it when I pull in this morning that I would need a new battery sooner or later, and I guess it was sooner rather than later. I move out of the way and go to sit back into the car. "I'll take that as a yes," he mummers before leaving for his car. I text my dad quickly telling him back late before I turn off my phone.

Austin's car pulls into the spot in front of me, three minutes later. It's a classic car, a red mustang from the 50s or 60s. "Nice car," I yell out the window.

"Thanks." He gets out of the car and pops open his hood, placing a metal thing on to his engine before placing the same on my engine. "Start it up!" He says after a minute and I place my keys into the ignition and turn them. He indicates for me to cut the engine and then he goes back to work. He does this at least five more times before he comes back to the window. "Yeah, you're gonna need a new battery."

"Fuck." I mutter under my breath grabbing my purse from off the floor, looking for my wallet. "Fuck," I mutter again when I realize I have a grand total of five dollars in it.

"Do you need me to go to Wal-Mart and get you a battery, or do you wanna go with me?" I place my wallet back into my purse and open the door. "I guess you're coming with me."

"I need money. Can you just drop me off at my house?"

"Are you seriously gonna leave your car, a classic car, at night? In Miami? Like ten miles from the ghetto? I don't know where your from, Dawson, but that's freaking insane."

"Yes, it'll be fine. No one can steal it without a battery."

"True." He heads back to the car and I follow quickly. "So where do you live?"

"Um," I say, placing my hand on my mouth.

"You don't know do you?" I shake my head. "I guess we're going to Wal-Mart then, because if you can get to Wal-Mart here, then you get anywhere in the city. It's a bear to find," I chuckle slightly, as he pulls out of the parking spot. "You can change the station, if you want." He says, pointing at the radio. "It only gets like three stations though, so you get a classic rock, classic country, and gospel. Take your pick."

I switch it from the gospel station onto the country, in which _Jackson _by Johnny Cash and June Carter is playing. I start to sing their parts.

_We got married in a fever, hotter than a pepper sprout,  
We've been talkin' 'bout Jackson, ever since the fire went out._

Austin begins to sing where Johnny Cash goes into a solo. I'm quite surprised at how good his voice his is.

_I'm goin' to Jackson, I'm gonna mess around,  
Yeah, I'm goin' to Jackson,  
Look out Jackson town.  
_

I take over the next verse.

_Well, go on down to Jackson; go ahead and wreck your health.  
Go play your hand you big-talkin' man, make a big fool of yourself,  
Yeah, go to Jackson; go comb your hair!  
_

Austin adds to the verse.

_Honey, I'm gonna snowball Jackson.  
_

I take the verse back from him, laughing, but with poison in my voice.

_See if I care.  
_

He takes over the next verse.

_When I breeze into that city, people gonna stoop and bow.  
Hah!_

I laugh at the way he acts it out, mimicking the wind blowing in his hair

_All them women gonna make me, teach 'em what they don't know how,  
I'm goin' to Jackson, you turn-a loose-a my coat.  
'Cos I'm goin' to Jackson._

Now it's my turn to steal his verse

_"Goodbye," that's all she wrote._

But they'll laugh at you in Jackson, and I'll be dancin' on a Pony Keg.  
They'll lead you 'round town like a scolded hound,  
With your tail tucked between your legs,  
Yeah, go to Jackson, you big-talkin' man.  
And I'll be waitin' in Jackson, behind my Japan Fan,  


We begin to sing together, I'm surprised at how easily our voices fit together. This is the first time we've hung out together, the first time we've sung together and yet, here we are. I've been friends with Vanessa since we were young and we hardly ever harmonized. And yet here I am with Austin, harmonizing left and right._  
_

_Well now, We got married in a fever, hotter than a pepper Sprout,  
We've been talkin' 'bout Jackson, ever since the fire went out.  
I'm goin' to Jackson, and that's a fact.  
Yeah, we're goin' to Jackson, ain't never comin' back._

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm mhmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmm

Well, we got married in a fever, hotter than a pepper sprout'  
And we've been talkin' 'bout Jackson, ever since the fire went out.

"I didn't know you could sing," I state quietly as he pulls into the Wal-Mart parking lot, that I hadn't even noticed we had gotten close to.

"You've been here a day, if you knew I would have thought you were a stalker or something. And it doesn't matter about me. What about you? I wasn't expecting a voice like that." He runs his hands through his hair. "Wow!" He mummers.

I feel a deep blush on my cheeks, "Thanks, I'm not that good."

"Oh whatever, Ally." He says slamming the car door shut. I take a deep breath before he opens the door of the car on my side. "You have to slam it," he says as I go to close the door. I slam it and he locks his the doors. We walk quietly to the car section of the store, only speaking to apologize for our slamming into other people, and an occasional laugh at some of the clothing the people are wearing. Which is rude, but hey have you seen some of them. "So, um, what brings you to Miami?" He asks looking at the engine options he has.

"My dad got tired of the same old stuff that was happening back in Jersey. So he decided that was the thing to do." I laugh at some random memories that come flashing back to my memory. "You aren't from here, are you?"

"I'm from Texas." I mental face-palm. He's from Texas and his name is Austin. "Yes I was born in Austin, if you wanna know. My brother was born in Knoxville, Tennessee, and his name is Knox." I chuckle. "My parents weren't really original. So are you giving up on the bad girl thing?"

I smile, "It's not working out well for me, is it?" He shakes his head. "I'm gonna see how long I can keep the image before people realize how big of nerd I am."

"They'll figure it out."

"Don't they always?" He smiles and nods, and then he buys the battery. We head back to the store and sit in silence. When he finishes putting in the battery, I thank him and drive home, surprisingly making it home. Granted I used the GPS on my phone that I plugged up the second I could.

**So what did you think? I do not own Jackson, but I am watching **_**Walk the Line**_** so I felt that it need to go into the story because I'm just that way.**

**Five reviews for the next chapter**

**-Maddie**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I really like this chapter and decided to post it without the five reviews, so hopefully y'all like it as much as I do. Did you see the new episode? I about died.**

****SPOILER ALERT****

**AUSLLY IS CANON!**

Previously:

I smile, "It's not working out well for me, is it?" He shakes his head. "I'm gonna see how long I can keep the image before people realize how big of nerd I am."

"They'll figure it out."

"Don't they always?" He smiles and nods, and then he buys the battery. We head back to the store and sit in silence. When he finishes putting in the battery, I thank him and drive home, surprisingly making it home. Granted I used the GPS on my phone that I plugged up the second I could.

The next day at school goes a little easier, even though the only people I talk to are Trish, Dez, and Austin – I'm not thrilled with any of my choices personally, but I had no clue on what was going on because I hadn't gotten to this part at my old school. "I'll tutor you," Austin whispers to me during my only AP class. "That's what friends are for."

"I'm not your friend," I whisper back as I continue to write the notes the teacher is giving us for the midterms coming up next week. What a great way to start at a new place right? He rolls his eyes and returns his attention back to the teacher, flipping to a new piece of paper. I guess the piece wasn't for notes on the class, but notes to pass back and forth since about a minute later the paper is on my desk.

_Why aren't I you're friend?_

_Because you don't know the difference between your and you're, that's why! _I respond, slipping the paper in his waiting hand, making sure to roll my eyes as I do.

He places the paper back into my hand again. _I'm sorry. You should tutor me and edumacte me over the differences with two, to, and too, also. ;) But seriously why aren't I your friend?_

_Because you used the word edumacte instead of educate._

_You're so hateful!_

_I try._

_So will you please tell me why not._

_Because you don't fit in with my bad-ass plan._

_How well is that plan working out for you. You're talking to me in a class full of Honors/AP students. You should take remedial classes if you wanna fool anyone, Dawson._

_Shut it, Moon!_ I learned his last night when he befriended me on Facebook. I figured if I accepted he would be content with life and leave me alone! I was wrong.

_Make me!_ The teacher walks to the front of the school and begins to talk to the class, finally out of his monotonous ramble, proof that he's been teaching too long. "Partner up!" I know who will ask to be my partner the second the teacher says so. Austin turns around to face me and smirks.

"What makes you think I wanna be your partner?"

"Because you don't know anyone. I mean unless you wanna be 'bad-ass' and just ask – no tell - some random dude that he's your partner. I'll just sit back and laugh my ass off when he doesn't work." He says, slightly reclining his body onto his metal desk. He waits as I look around the room, finally saying, "I knew you wouldn't do it!" He claps his hand slightly and stands beside my desk. The teacher goes down the list asking who is whose partner. Austin gets to say that he's my partner since my name isn't where it's supposed to be in the roster.

"I hate you," I mummer after he says my name.

He bends down to my ear, "I hate you more," he whispers. I was actually expecting him to kiss me on the cheek, something that really shouldn't happen, but instead he turns his desk to face mine and sits in it promptly.

"Begin your projects!" The teacher says once everyone is in a seat.

I have no clue what kind of project we're doing but this is a college credit class, so I'm pretty much determined to do my best. "What are we supposed to be doing?"

"A project," He says causing me to cock my eyebrow. Like I couldn't figure that out. "We are writing a report on what could have happened if the United States had kept slavery or if it never happened. Our choice on which we want." I nod and pull out a piece of paper. "Which do you want to do?"

"Um, is still had it okay?"

"Yeah. Do you wanna write or me?"

"I'll do it. I have a feeling you'll screw it up."

"Use you're wrong once and I mess everything up," I smile and nod. I write my cell number, email address, and home address on the paper and hand it to him. He takes half of the paper and does the same. "You wanna meet up at McDonalds tomorrow at like five?"

"Can you come get me because I still have no clue how to get around?"

"Sure. Do you have a laptop?" I look down at the large bag beside my desk. "Question answered." I smirk and then the bell rings. "Do you want me to make sure your car still works?"

I refuse to admit to him that I still had issues this morning with it starting. "No. It'll be fine. Perfect even." He rolls his eyes. "I have your number if I need it." I state and then he trots off to wherever, and I take a sigh of relief. He really gets on my nerves, like more than most people do.

Thankfully the car works fine and I don't have to call Austin Moon. This school year is going to be interesting with him around. I don't know if it's the good way or the bad way.

When I get home there is a message taped to my bedroom door from my dad. _Some boy called by the name of Austin. He said that he was picking you up at five and to be ready by then. Should I be concerned with you're safety?_ I sigh and fix dad's grammar in my mind; I don't bother to mark it on the paper.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I know who it'll be before I read it. Austin. _Did you get my message?_

_Yes._

_Is it okay?_

_Well since there is no food in the house, I guess so. But, I guess you'll have to get me food then._

_I was planning on it, Ally. _Can he not make up his mind on what he's going to call me. _See you soon._

_Okay, bye._

_Bye._

I finally go into my room and change my outfit; since I have no clue where he's planning to take me, I should dress differently than my yoga pants and baggy tee-shirt. For all I know he could be taking me to a four star dinner, I highly doubt it, but still. What's gotten into me? I don't like Austin that way! Either way I dress into one of my better dress – a skin tight black dress with the shortest skirt that I'm comfortable wearing. You think someone as bad-ass as I would practically be showing everything, but I'm going to be a conservative bad-ass. Trashy isn't classy. I take a picture of the full outfit and send it to Vanessa.

_Well, look who turned into a hottie ;) _She responds a few minutes later.

_Shut up._

_For one to shut up would imply that I was talking, which I'm not!_

_A feat in itself_

_You're a bitch._

_I try. So you like it?_

_Yeah, are you going on a date?_

_No._

_Are you lying?_

_No. _I really wasn't he was just taking me to study, technically. And technically it was kidnap to a degree.

_Is it that Austin dude?_

_Maybe._

_Get it girl!_ I roll my eyes and don't respond. My door bell rings a few minutes later and I slip my shoes on before going down the stairs, attempting not to fall in the stiletto heeled boots. "Coming!" I yell down the stairs to the door. I really was, just not very fast.

When I make it to the door, I unlock and reveal a very attractive Austin. Why did I just say that?! I don't like him! Dammit!

"Um –" Is that all he's gonna say.

"Is that bad?"

He waves his hands out in front of him, a little too close to my chest, "No! You look – Wow!" I smile and look at his right hand. "Oh these are for you!" He says, handing me the bouquet of roses. He's going all out to impress me, even if it wasn't a date.

"Thanks," I say, taking them from his hand. "I'll be right back," I say, turning on my heel, heading up the stairs to put the flowers on my bed. When I return, Austin is sitting on the couch. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." He walks to the end of the stairs and extends his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall." With that we walk out the door, and I lock the door behind us.

**The next chapter is what's gonna happen next. So what do you think?**

**Three reviews for the next chapter!**

**-Maddie**


	4. Chapter 4

**GUYS! ROSS WON THE FAVORITE MALE ACTOR AT THE KCAs LAST NIGHT! HOLY CRAP!**

When I make it to the door, I unlock and reveal a very attractive Austin. Why did I just say that?! I don't like him! Dammit!

"Um –" Is that all he's gonna say.

"Is that bad?"

He waves his hands out in front of him, a little too close to my chest, "No! You look – Wow!" I smile and look at his right hand. "Oh these are for you!" He says, handing me the bouquet of roses. He's going all out to impress me, even if it wasn't a date.

"Thanks," I say, taking them from his hand. "I'll be right back," I say, turning on my heel, heading up the stairs to put the flowers on my bed. When I return, Austin is sitting on the couch. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." He walks to the end of the stairs and extends his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall." With that we walk out the door, and I lock the door behind us.

"Thank you for the flowers, by the way. They were really gorgeous," I say as Austin climbs into his car.

"You're welcome. They reminded me of you," he closes the door and walks around to the driver's side. I can't help but blush and say a quiet 'aww' once the door is shut. He is a really sweet guy, even though I hate to admit it. When he gets in the car, I am still smiling ear to ear and I'm still blushing like a bride. Hopefully he can't see that. "You ready?" I buckle my seat belt and nod, then he pulls out of the driveway.

I end up twiddling my thumbs for a good twenty minutes before I finally ask, "So where are we going exactly?"

"It's a secret."

"Austin," I whine, "please tell me."

"Nope," he says, popping the p – one thing that can really annoy me quicker than anything else. I roll my eyes, but do not press the manner. He drives for another ten minutes or so before parking at a small restaurant.

"So you drove thirty minutes just to take me to dinner while we work on a project?" _Nice wording there, Ally_.

"Who says it was for the project?" He winks at me just before he climbs out of the car. And the blush returns. I've been around him for less than hour and he's made me blush twice. I'm really not gaining the 'bad-ass factor' tonight. He comes around to my side and opens the door for me, extending his arm towards me, "My lady." Yeah this blush won't be going anywhere tonight.

"Thank you." He only smiles, not saying anything. He allows me to keep my arm in his as we stroll to the restaurants front door – which he once again opens. I don't even bother saying my thanks this time because he seems to not know how to say a simple 'You're welcome.'

"How many?"

Austin holds up two with his free hand, "Two, and could we get a special booth?" What the hell is a 'special booth'?

"Certainly," the hostess says, as she picks up two menus, and then she begins to walk deeper into the quaint restaurant called Bella's. It was an Italian place from what I had picked up from the other restaurant attendees.

"Special booth?" I ask, standing on my tiptoes to talk to Austin's ear. He says nothing, but places his hand on my hand and continues walking, which for me is hard because I'm not coordinated usually, but I'm in heels tonight which is a lot harder. The hostess continues to the very back of the restaurant, as close as we can get to the kitchen without being in it. She places the two menus on the table and walks away before I can object.

The booth had two sides, but only one side had a place to sit, the other was just the back of the other booth, and the table was attached to the back. "This is a special booth," Austin states, waiting for me to sit, and I have no other choice so I slide into the booth. "Would you like me to take your purse?"

"And put it where?" I raise my eyebrow.

"There are hooks here for your purse," he says, as he holds onto something on the outside of the booth, the hooks I assume. I then hand him the purse, and he places it on the hook before joining me in the booth, which surprisingly has space for the both of us. He looked very handsome in a blue plaid shirt with long kakis pants. I feel a little out of place with my leather dress, everyone here is dressed so comfortably, and here I am in a dress that if it's too hot will be sticking to me even more than it all ready is. Once Austin slides into the booth, a male – our server I assume – is standing at the edge of our table.

"My name is Quentin, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink – water, tea, Coke products?" It was clear he had been working here way too long. He was balding, so he was probably close to forty if not his fifties, and his voice was monotonous, a great combination.

Austin looks at me indicating for me to go first with his head, "Water."

"Two waters."

"Two waters," Quentin repeats before he turns on his heels to leave.

"What are you going to eat?" Austin asks in my ear softly, catching me slightly off guard with the air so close to my ear. He smiles as I jump ever so slightly. "Have you even looked?" I shake my head, "Go figure." He then removes his face away from mine and goes to read his menu. I then look at mine – which is any combination of pasta, cheese, and sauce you could want.

"Is this an Italian place or – "

"Sorta of. It's more of a pasta place." I smile as I nod before I decided on the chicken Parmesan. "So what are you getting?"

"Pasta," I joke, turning my head to face him. He raises his eyebrow at me, "Chicken Parm."

"Me too."

"Are you saying that because I want it or because you want it?"

"I want it. It's my favorite." Then Quentin comes and takes our orders, and when he leaves he takes the menus. Then I see Austin "yawn" as he stretches where his arm comes to a rest at the back of the booth. You think someone as cool as him would have a better move, but obviously not. We continue to talk about everything but the project all through dinner. That's when we start arguing, "Ally, I want to pay for dinner. I'm the guy, that's what we're supposed to do."

"On dates. This isn't a date," I state simply. I would reach for my wallet if Austin didn't have my purse on the outside of the booth, out of my reach. I think he planned that for a little.

"It isn't in your mind," he mumbles under his breath. "Besides I have your wallet; it's in your purse." How was he able to read me so well. Am I that easy to read or something?

"You might. How about we pay for our own dinner?" I suggest and then Austin hands me a purse, I guess to say deal. I pull out the ten dollars I need for my seven dollar meal plus tip and lay it on the table, and then Austin does the same for his. "Can we leave now?" Austin slides out of the booth and helps me out as well, my main goal is to not flash everyone at the restaurant, but then I realize no one is in our section, no ones in the whole restaurant. We stayed until closing time without realizing it. When we leave, I hear the click of the lock, the closing of the restaurant for the night. "What time is it?"

"Nine. They close like really early." I had spent four hours with Austin and I hadn't even realized it. "Do you want ice cream and coffee?"

"Sure." He then continues to walk to his car and helps me in. When he gets in, he doesn't bother buckling his seat belt and he drives past Bella's to the next store, an ice cream store with a Starbucks across from that. "Do you want to get the ice cream or the coffee?"

"I'll get the coffee."

"What kind of ice cream?"

"Cookies and Cream. Can we get two scoops?" He nods. "With a second scoop of Cookie Dough. What coffee?"

"Just black coffee," he states before he leaves the car, this time not helping me out. What kind of person gets just plain coffee at Starbucks. The Austin kind apparently. I go in and order – his black and my white chocolate mocha – and go outside when I have them. I walk to the ice cream's tables outside. Austin comes out with the two of the ice creams and hands them to me.

"I didn't know what kind of cone you wanted, so I got a chocolate one." I smile and take the ice cream, passing him his coffee once I place my own down. "They even put my name on it, I feel special." I laugh and we eat our ice creams in silence, the only sound is the slurping of our coffees and the laughter of the people around us. When we are finished, we climb into his car and we head back to my home. I pick the country station again – which is having a tribute to Patsy Cline – and sing along to the three songs I know.

Austin pulls into my driveway about seven songs later and places the car in park, shutting off the engine. "I had a nice time tonight," I say.

"Me too. Too bad it wasn't a date because then I would ask when we were doing this again."

"And then I would say next Saturday."

"And then I would agree. And then I'd walk you to the house where I'd kiss you after your dad checks on us."

"He wouldn't be home; he'd be at the store."

"Then I'd kiss you anyways." Then his hand is on my face and is pulling me closer; my eyes flutter to a close and then we are kissing. Our first kiss. And it feels so good. I don't know how long we kiss, but when we pull away he asks the question I knew was coming eventually. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I kiss him then again, and he seems to realize that my answer is yes because when I get out he says, "I'll see you tomorrow, babe." I smile at him and close the door. When I make it into my house, I lock the door and watch him pull out of the driveway, and then I receive a text from him, that he must have sent while I was going into the house. _I had a nice time tonight, babe._ I save that text.

I do not call Vanessa. The first time I've never called her on something so important.

**So what did you think? Five reviews for the next chapter.**

**-Maddie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long guys. Small case of writer's block.**

Previously:

Austin pulls into my driveway about seven songs later and places the car in park, shutting off the engine. "I had a nice time tonight," I say.

"Me too. Too bad it wasn't a date because then I would ask when we were doing this again."

"And then I would say next Saturday."

"And then I would agree. And then I'd walk you to the house where I'd kiss you after your dad checks on us."

"He wouldn't be home; he'd be at the store."

"Then I'd kiss you anyways." Then his hand is on my face and is pulling me closer; my eyes flutter to a close and then we are kissing. Our first kiss. And it feels so good. I don't know how long we kiss, but when we pull away he asks the question I knew was coming eventually. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I kiss him then again, and he seems to realize that my answer is yes because when I get out he says, "I'll see you tomorrow, babe." I smile at him and close the door. When I make it into my house, I lock the door and watch him pull out of the driveway, and then I receive a text from him, that he must have sent while I was going into the house. _I had a nice time tonight, babe._ I save that text.

I do not call Vanessa. The first time I've never called her on something so important.

* * *

The weekend flies by quickly, but Austin and I managed to finish our project for History and go on a date late Sunday night. When I get up Monday I don't even try to look presentable - I just throw on a black shirt and black sweatpants and then slide my feet into black flip-flops. I throw my hair into a ponytail, grab my books, and head down stairs; I fly out of the door and walk to my car, stopping before I get to the car when I see another car sitting in my driveway with a particular blonde boy sitting in the front seat. I don't know if I like the boy or the mustang more; I smile to myself at my comment as he gets out of the car. "Hello," he says, tugging at the bag over my shoulder which I happily slip off and allow to fall into his hands.

"Hi," I say, standing on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek - which he allows - and then he sneaks a quick peck on my lips. Not that I mind. "So are you driving me today or something?" I ask as he throws my book bag into the back seat.

He rolls his eyes, closes the door, and rejoins me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Nope, I was planning on kidnapping you for the day."

"I wouldn't doubt it." He smiles, kisses my cheek, and heads back to his car, sliding into his seat. I smile to myself and get in his car. It honestly amazes me how comfortable I am with him even though I've known him for such a short period of time. He pulls out my driveway, stopping at the end to allow me to lock my car, granted if any thief wants it they deserve it since they went through all the trouble of getting it to start. "So I guess we're official?"

"Nope. Everybody not in a relationship does this," he remarks sarcastically causing me to roll my eyes. He touches my knee and then takes my hand in his, "Of course we're official, babe." We sit in the quiet until I find the radio station I want to listen to today - this time the rock and roll station. We begin to sing the lyrics to Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen when it begins to play.

_Is this the real life, is this just fantasy__  
__Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality__  
__Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see__  
__I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy__  
__Because I'm easy come, easy go, a little high, little low__  
__Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me__Mama, just killed a man, put a gun against his head__  
__pulled my trigger, now he's dead, mama__  
__Life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away__  
__Mama, ooo, didn't mean to make you cry__  
__If I'm not back again this time tomorrow__  
__Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters__Too late, my time has come__  
__Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time__  
__Goodbye everybody, I've got to go__  
__Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth__  
__Mama ooo (anyway the wind blows) I don't want to die__  
__I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all__I see a little silhouetto of a man__  
__Scaramouch, Scaramouch - will you do the fandango__  
__Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me__  
__Gallileo, gallileo, gallileo, gallileo,__  
__Gallileo figaro magnifico__But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me__  
__(He's just a poor boy from a poor family)__  
__(Spare him his life from this monstrosity)__  
__Easy come easy go will you let me go__  
__(Bismillah no we will not let you go) let him go__  
__(Bismillah, we will not let you go) let him go__  
__(Bismillah, we will not let you go) let me go__  
__(Will not let you go) let me go (never)__  
__(Never let you go) let me go, never let me go ooo__  
__No, no, no, no, no, no, no__  
__Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go__  
__Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me - for me - for me__So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye__  
__So you think you can love me and leave me to die__  
__Oh baby can't do this to me baby__  
__Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here__Ooh yeah, ooh yeah, nothing really matters, anyone can see__  
__Nothing really matters nothing really matters to me__  
__Anyway the wind blows..._

When the song ends I turn off the radio, "So when is prom?"

"April. Yes, I plan on taking on you when the time comes." I smile and turn the radio back on, which made no sense since we pulled into the parking lot. "And senior skip day is in May, if you must know," Austin adds when he's handed my book bag from the back of his car. I smile and pull him into the school where Trish and Dez are waiting for us. The first thing they notice is our position - my hand in his and his arm around me.

Trish is the first to speak, "Is there something going on here?" She asks pointing at Austin and me. We look at each other and say a quick no. "Making sure."

"Are you kidding me, Trish?" Dez says a second later, not missing a beat. "It's obvious isn't it?"

"What's obvious, Dez?" Austin asks his red-haired best friend.

Dez turns to us and draws something that looks like a heart in the air, "You two are in love." Austin says nothing but he kisses the hair on the back of my head. I smile to myself and blush. We hadn't said the 'l' word yet, but that might be because we've been dating for three days.

"Dez, you idiot, I know that. I'm not you!" Trish snaps at the boy; she then proceeds to grab his ear and pull him down the hallway. I can still hear her yelling at him when they are halfway down the hallway.

"Typical Dez and Trish," Austin remarks, placing his stuff in his locker.

"Did they have a thing or something?"

"No did."

"Do?" He nods. The bell rings then, so I kiss Austin's cheek and head to class.

**So what did you think? Five reviews for the next chapter.**


End file.
